The present invention relates generally to shaft retention systems. More particularly, the present invention discloses a novel axle shaft retention system for maintaining a shaft fixed to a gear in a differential assembly.
Differentials are typically utilized in transmitting rotation from a first drive shaft to a pair of driven shafts. The assembly of the shafts and associated gears into a differential case is sometimes quite complex, and there is a desire to releasably attach the driven shafts to the gears, such that the shafts can be removed without disassembling the differential. Several prior art methods and systems are known.
In one system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,536, C-shaped clips are placed within a groove in the shaft to maintain the shaft fixed relative to a driven gear. Although relatively simple, this system may not securely maintain the shaft within the side gear.
A more complex securing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,506. Although this system does perform quite well, it is still desirable to achieve a less complex system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose a axle shaft retention system for connecting a shaft to a gear within an assembled differential that is relatively simple, and easy to utilize.